Snake Bite
by Dahobbitsman
Summary: Draco contemplates his feeling over Harry Potter


Snake Bite  
  
Disclaimer: The song, Voodoo belongs to Godsmack. Harry and Draco belong to their owner.  
  
Author's Notes: If you do not like slash please do not read.  
  
*I'm not the one who's so far away *  
  
*When I feel the snake bite enter my veins. *  
  
*Never did I wanna be here again, *  
  
*And I don't remember why I came. *  
  
Draco Malfoy sat down in the very place he and Harry shared in secret. The Chamber of Secrets was still there and perhaps it would always be there. He remembered how he and Harry used to sneak out late at night and meet down there. He pounded at the floor and yelled, "It's not fair!"  
  
*Candles raise my desire, *  
  
*Why I'm so far away. *  
  
Voldemort was dead. but so was Harry. Voldemort took away Harry. His Harry Potter. The very Potter that caught his heart since they first met. The very one that turned him away every year for six years. Six years ago today.  
  
*No more meaning to my life,*  
  
*No more reason to stay.*  
  
He wanted to leave Hogwarts for good this year, but his father pressed him to finish. There were too many reasons for him to leave and not enough to stay. Too many memories of Harry he tried to ignore. He even quit Quidditch. The very field they shared and late night practices of catching the golden snitch churned his stomach every time he passed near it.  
  
*Freezing, feeling, *  
  
*Breathe in, *  
  
He just couldn't stop thinking about Harry. He was everything Draco wanted in life. Harry was his reason for Hogwarts in the first place. He choked out a held back sob and hot frustrated tears spilled down his cheeks  
  
*breathe in... *  
  
*I'm coming back again... *  
  
  
  
*I'm not the one who's so far away *  
  
*When I feel the snake bite enter my veins. *  
  
*Never did I wanna be here again, *  
  
*And I don't remember why I came. *  
  
No one suspected anything between the two. How could they? They never let anyone onto them. They didn't tell anyone; not even their closest friends knew about 'them.'  
  
*Hazing clouds rain on my head, *  
  
*Empty thoughts fill my ears. *  
  
*Find my shade by the moonlight, *  
  
*Why my thoughts aren't so clear. *  
  
All Draco thought about in his classes was Harry. What they could have shared until his untimely departure. He hoped in his daydreaming, no one caught on to him. That none of his teachers would ask 'What's wrong Draco?' or 'Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?' The last person he wanted to tell was his father. He hated Harry and everyone knew it. Snape had caught on and nearly forbid him to talk to Harry. But he never once defended Harry against Snape's cruel comments during class. He didn't want the world to know he loved his enemy.  
  
*Demons dreaming, *  
  
*Breathe in, *  
  
He closed his eyes and all he could see was Harry behind them. His beautiful eyes. His charming smile. He could almost hear his laugh. His dreams were haunted by him. Always him.  
  
*breathe in... *  
  
*I'm coming back again... *  
  
*I'm not the one who's so far away *  
  
*When I feel the snake bite enter my veins. *  
  
*Never did I wanna be here again, *  
  
*And I don't remember why I came. *  
  
He pulled out a needle filled with a liquid from his robes. His owl always brought him things while he was away to Hogwarts. But it just seemed a waste to not get this himself. It took him a month to find a place where no one could stop him from buying this. If he couldn't have Harry, he couldn't live without him in this world.  
  
*I'm not the one who's so far away *  
  
*When I feel the snake bite enter my veins. *  
  
*Never did I wanna be here again, *  
  
*And I don't remember why I came. *  
  
He pushed slightly until some of the liquid squirted out; all the bubbles were gone. It was just him and the needle. He pulled off his robes and pushed up his sleeve. He had bought a tourniquet earlier while his mother and father had been away.  
  
*I'm not the one who's so far away *  
  
*When I feel the snake bite enter my veins. *  
  
*Never did I wanna be here again, *  
  
*And I don't remember why I came. *  
  
"You weren't supposed to leave me Harry. You promised me you wouldn't leave me." His eyes watered again and he began to sob once more. He offered his lover a chance for an extended life; a life after Hogwarts. But he was turned down:  
  
"It's not that I don't want to be with you forever Draco. I'm just afraid that Dumbledore will find out."  
  
"I can't live without you Harry. You know that."  
  
"I know you love me that much." Harry kissed him, "But we can't risk the others finding out yet. I want to tell the world as much as you do."  
  
He pulled on the tourniquet and pushed the needle into his vein. He injected his little liquid and removed the needle. He had tried heroin to get Harry out of his head, but they did not work. He tried series of other drugs. Even tried to overdose on medicine. This was his last resort. Poison.  
  
*I'm not the one who's so far away *  
  
*When I feel the snake bite enter my veins. *  
  
*Never did I wanna be here again, *  
  
*And I don't remember why I came. * "I can't live without you my Harry. I love you." He suddenly felt cold and shivered, "I always will."  
  
*Voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo. *  
  
The room began to swirl around him as the tears dripped down his cheeks onto the floor. He lay down and curled up into a ball. He got colder. He couldn't even feel the floor below him. But the last thing he saw or thought he saw, was Harry's waiting for him with his hand waiting to take hold of his.  
  
*So far away... *  
  
*I'm not the one who's so far away... *  
  
*I'm not the one who's so far away... *  
  
*I'm not the one who's so far away... * 


End file.
